Known in the art are compositions for a temporary substitution of defects of bone tissue which are based on .alpha.-cyanacrylates and fillers, e.g. a composition comprising ethyl-.alpha.-cyanacrylate and bone chips. (In coll. "Osteosynthesis, Bone Welding and Cutting of Live Biological Tissues by Ultrasonic Wave Guides", Moscow, 1970, p. 12-15, "Orthopedics, Traumatology and Prosthetics", Moscow, 1975, No. 10, p. 18-23).
In practical use of this prior art composition bone chips are placed onto a bone substrate remaining after resection, added with ethyl-.alpha.-cyanacrylate and under the effect of ultrasonic treatment the composition is transformed into a solid conglomerate temporarily substituting the bone defect. The composition comprises 50% by weight of bone chips and 50% by weight of ethyl-.alpha.-cyan-acrylate. Bone chips comprise an active component relative to ethyl-.alpha.-cyanacrylate and causes an instant curing of the latter. This does not enable a precise metering of amounts of the components, formation of a homogeneous composition which, in turn, results in instable durability characteristics.
Furthermore, bone chips get rapidly impregnated with ethyl-.alpha.-cyanacrylates which results in the formation of a monolithic conglomerate hindering regeneration of bone tissue.
Also known in the art is a composition containing 70-50% by weight and 30-50% by weight of bone chips with its particles coated with an envelope of a non-toxic, water-soluble and insoluble in ethyl-.alpha.-cyanacrylate polymer-dextrane (cf. Vedenkov V. G., Akimova A. Ya., Bukhtiarova G. Ya., Derkach G. M., Cys' I. N. "Development of a composition for ultrasonic welding and melting-on of bone tissues based on modified bone shavings and ethyl-.alpha.-cyanacrylate". Ultra sound and other kinds of energy in surgery. Moscow, 1974, p. 62-66).
Coating of particles of bone chips with an envelope of a polymer soluble in water and insoluble in ethyl-.alpha.-cyanacrylate has made it possible to ensure a more precise dosage of the components, reduce monolithic character of the forming conglomerate.
However, the use of bone chips in the composition does not make it possible to obtain a uniform blend after mixing of the components. For this reason in the cured conglomerate there can be formed zones with an increased content of bone chips and zones consisting essentially of polyethyl-.alpha.-cyanacrylate. The distribution of the components in the cured conglomerate affects the speed of its destruction under the effect of the organism media which, in turn, can slow-down the speed of regeneration of bone tissue. Therefore, in the use of modified bone chips as a filler it is impossible to obtain stable reproducible results as regards the speed of biodestruction of the conglomerate.
The disadvantage of the above-mentioned composition also resides in that bone chips comprise an expensive product not suitable for standardization. Furthermore, the use of ethyl-.alpha.-cyanacrylate in this composition results in the formation of a conglomerate resistant to the effect of the organism media and its biodestruction proceeds but slowly, wherefore the conglomerate hinders regeneration of the newly formed bone tissue. In view of the above-listed disadvantages this composition has not found any suitable application in practical medicine.